Kurotama
CAUTION: This story is not for the faint of gamer's hearts August 21st, 2003 New'spaper Article: "Young Adult is nearly stabbed to death from an unknown source on his computer." My father read. He was skeptical about the article so he ignored it and moved on to the sports section. My father liked the paper in the morning but didn't believe the article that he read. I happened to believe it on the other hand, so I busted out my laptop to look for more information about it. I just so happened to notice that on my desktop a file called Kurotama finished downloading. I was curious because I didn't know what it was, so I opened it. There were four files that read, Go.txt Back.txt Now!.txt Kurotama.gme I read the .txt files and they were all blank, so I tried to open the .gme file and it resulted in an error and couldn't launch the program. This completely took my mind off of my research and I continued on looking into this. I tried to look up Kurotama on google and only 1 website came up. the website was called, www.FatigueResource.net and when I clicked on it I got an error 404 with an email address under it which was Kenwielder404@FatigueResource.net which was random but I contacted the address. " What is wrong with your website? Also, what is this Kurotama thing?" I sent to this mysterious address. Later that day, I got a message back that said, " Refresh the program" That was all the message said. Out of curiosity, I refreshed the .gme and an extremely odd and disturbing video came up. There were random pictures of dead birds, rotting faces, blood, and bits and pieces of exorcisms. Once the video ended, a bar came up and said, " Play this, you will thank me later". I couldn't exit the program so I suppose I had no choice. The game was entitled, " Kurotama " like the program. It showed an ugly face with multiple cuts, bruises, and worms all over it. An announcer also came on and said Kurotama. The only game mode was start game so I started it. The game was just a stupid random bootleg with random pictures and screamers that came up. The last level I heard a screamer the whole time and saw dead NPC's with realistic blood and guts. There was also a message I found at the bottom of the screen that was in Japanese, but since I know both English and Japanese it was easy to translate. The message read, "You are a disgrace to this earth and your family. You are such a bother all the time and now deserve to die a painful death." A shadow killed me in the game and spoke to me in a satanic voice. It said: "See what I mean't you dumb child. You don't know what to do with your life so give it to me!" The shadow revealed it self as an entity of my dead uncle that died in a car crash about 10 years ago. The entity came out of the screen with a HUGE bloody nail and a smashed photo of my uncle and I. The entity then burned the photo and stabbed me in the chest with the nail. I fell to the floor and writhed in pain, bleeding horrendously. The entity then kicked me over and tried to stab my eye, but I pushed it back into the game. The entity then came back out of the screen and dragged me back with him. The game world distorted into a pit of strictly fire and destructionand the entity spoke to me. The entity said, "I want a good life back, that's why I want yours. I miss living and spending time with you. That's why I want to be you." The entity reached over to me and tried to stab me with the nail again, but missed. I then said to the entity, "Wether or not your my uncle, it's time for you to rest." I then pushed the entity into the flames with a tear dripping down from my eye. I then saw what looked liked the boy from in the newspaper article in a cell. The boy said, " Thank you for your bravery, I'm still trapped in this world because I couldn't do what you did. Please go back to your world and rejoice your freedom. I never could since that thing burned the key and left me here to rot in this cell. But again, thank you." I came back out of my computer screen in relief and then my dad walked in. I quickly changed my bloody shirt so he wouldn't noticed and sat back in my computer chair. My dad said, " Son what's with all the ruckus in here?" I then said, Nothing dad, I was just yelling at somebody on my video game hehe." '"END OF STORY ARC" Category:Video Games Category:Migrated Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game